Gotham Knights
by ES8345
Summary: Follows the lives of the current members of the Batman Family. Rated T for now, but the rating will increase to M around chapter four or five.
1. Chapter 1

I just randomly decided that I wanted to write a DC comics fanfiction, and this is the result.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by DC comics

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Damian Wayne looked out at the inverted Gotham skyline from the penthouse of Wayne Tower. The current boy wonder was standing on his hands, doing pushups. The sun was starting to set, so he knew that he would soon be heading out as Robin.

'Grayson is away on league business,' he thought to himself, 'That means that I'll probably be stuck with that asshole Drake.'

His thoughts were interrupted as Alfred walked into the room.

"What do you want Pennyworth," he said.

"I wished to inform you that your dinner has been ready for quite some time," explained Alfred.

"I'll eat it when I get back from patrol," he said.

"No," said another man who just walked into the room, "You'll eat now. That way you'll be more focused when you go out tonight."

That voice caught Damian off guard, causing him to tumble to the ground. The man laughed. Damian looked over at the door with excitement in his eyes, but only for a second, as it was quickly replaced with his usual cold demeanor, "Father. How was Japan?"

"Uneventful," Bruce said, "Now go eat, and meet me down in the Batbunker afterwards."

"Yes father," said Damian. Bruce nodded before turning and leaving the room. Damian jumped up and hurried to the dining room to eat.

* * *

After finishing his food, Damian made is way down to the basement of the tower, the location of the Batbunker. As he arrived, he saw his father in his new cowl. He also saw Tim Drake (or is it Wayne) and Stephanie Brown.

"What are Drake and the wench doing here," he said.

Steph tightened her hands into fists before walking over to him, "That's it, you damn midget. I've had enough of your smartass comments."

"Enough you two," said Bruce, "Damian, stop tormenting her. Stephanie, he's only ten."

Damian and Steph turned towards each other and glared. Tim just shook his head.

"So what's the plan for tonight," Steph finally asked, "and why am I here?"

"Because Oracle's doing something with the Birds," said Bruce, "and she asked me to make sure you don't get in over your head."

"Ha," said Damian, "Even Oracle thinks you're useless."

Steph turned around and was about to slap him, when Bruce slapped him upside the head, "I thought I told you to stop."

Damian rubbed his head, "Yeah, yeah."

"You need to work on your team dynamics," said Bruce to Damian before turning to the other two, "I have some business to attend to tonight. You three will be on your own."

"But I thought…," said Damian with a hint of sorrow, which didn't last long before steeling himself again, "Never mind."

"I'm sorry Damian," said Bruce, "We will… eventually."

"We haven't gone out on patrol ourselves since Yemen," said Damian.

"Which, from what I heard, turned out amazingly," said Tim sarcastically, "Bruce is right; you do need to work on playing well with others?"

"Which is why I'm a member of the Teen Titans," said Damian, "I'll learn teamwork with them. While I'm here, I can handle things myself."

He turned and walked into the next room so he could change into his costume.

"I can't believe Dick made him join the Titans," said Tim, "I was considering going back to them, but not anymore."

Bruce turned to Tim and Steph, "I know he's… difficult, but can you two try to put aside your issues with him tonight. Try not to demean him too much."

"We don't need to demean him," said Tim, "He does that himself."

"Seriously Bruce," said Steph, "I don't think I've ever been around him for more than five minutes without having some form of insult thrown at me. He's incorrigible."

"Big word for a blonde," said Damian as he walked back into the room, now wearing his Robin costume.

"See what I mean," said Steph.

Bruce turned to Tim, "You're in charge."

"What," said Steph and Damian simultaneously.

"He's the only one not acting like a child," said Bruce, causing Steph and Damian to look at the floor.

"Where are you heading," asked Tim.

"Selena and I are heading to Markovia to meet with the Outsiders," said Bruce.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Catwoman recently," said Tim, smirking.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Lynx," said Bruce with a smile on his face.

Tim's smirk vanished.

"What's he talking about Tim," asked Steph.

"Busted," said Damian.

"Shut up Damian," said Tim, "Let's go."

Tim and Steph pulled on their cowls as Damian pulled on his mask. Red Robin and Robin got on their bikes and Batgirl, in her Ricochet. The three of them tore out of the bunker, leaving Bruce there with a smile on his face. He walked over to the computer and pushed a button. Selena Kyle's face appeared on the screen, and he asked, "You ready?"

"Of course," she said.

* * *

Red Robin, Batgirl, and Robin were cruising down Gotham's main drag, when an alert came over the radio.

"Bank heist in progress," said Red, "Who wants it?"

"The golden dragons are harassing a shop in Chinatown," said Batgirl, "Lynx is there."

"Anarky just blew up half of a building," said Robin.

"I'll take Lynx," said Red Robin.

"No," said Batgirl, "I'll take Lynx. You know Anarky; you can handle him better."

"I'll take Anarky," said Robin.

"No," said the former Robin, "You'll take the bank robbers."

"What," said Robin, "Why?"

"Because Batman put me in charge," Red Robin responded, "That means you have to follow my lead."

Robin groaned before taking off towards the bank.

"Batgirl," said Red, "Lynx may or may not be an undercover cop from a gang infiltration task force from Hong Kong. The reason I haven't taken her down is because she needs to keep her rep up in the dragons."

"So you want me to throw the fight," Batgirl said.

"No," said Red, "I want you to fight her as hard as you can, just if she tries to escape, let her."

"Fine," said Batgirl, "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"Thanks," he said, before tearing off towards the burning building.

Batgirl sighed.

"No problem," she said before heading towards Chinatown.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bat-family characters or villains.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Batgirl arrived in Chinatown outside of the business where the dragons were.

"Ricochet," she said, "Launch mode."

The front wheels turned into a bipod and lifted the cabin up. The glass slid up, and she was launched through the air. She threw a small concussion bomb at the window to break the glass, and she launched through. She pulled her staff as she landed on her feet, surrounded by gangsters with knives and katanas as the smoke cleared. Lynx was standing behind them.

"Take her," said Lynx as the gangsters rushed Batgirl.

Batgirl spun her staff around and disarmed them. She planted her hands and spun around, kicking two back. Another lunged at her. She blocked his punch with her hand, twisted it until it was behind him. She spun around and used him as a shield against the guy who was coming in behind her. His fist hit the other guy's face. She dropped her shield and delivered a roundhouse kick to the last guy in the room. Batgirl turned and faced Lynx.

"Where's Red Robin," asked Lynx.

"He's busy dealing with Anarky right now," said Batgirl, "If you have a message for him, I'll tell him after I turn you over to authorities."

Lynx lunged at her with a fist. Batgirl blocked with her hand, but Lynx continued her assault with a kick to the head. Batgirl hit the ground hard. Lynx pinned her, "I do have a message for you to give him. Tell him that I miss the taste of his lips."

Batgirl let out a roar and shoved Lynx off of her. Lynx stumbled back to the wall. Batgirl was right behind her and landed a well placed punch to Lynx's face.

"Hell no," said Batgirl, "I know Red Robin's not exactly all together mentally right now, but I know he's not so far gone that he'd stoop so low to kiss a lunatic like you."

Lynx smirked, "But he did, right after he helped me escape from the deportation officials. Well, if you want to get technical, I kissed him, but he didn't exactly try to stop me. Actually, I think he was enjoying it."

Batgirl lunged at Lynx again, this time tackling her to the ground, "Tell me something Lynx. If Red Robin likes you so much, has he told you his real name?"

Lynx narrowed her eyes, "You know?"

"Of course," said Batgirl.

Unknown to Batgirl, their conversation was being monitored.

"Capture her," said the voice over Lynx's com link.

Lynx's eyes widened when the order came in, but she strengthened her resolve. She kicked up, sending Batgirl flying backwards.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," said Lynx.

Batgirl assumed a fighting stance, "What are you talking about."

Lynx pulled out a punch dagger. Batgirl's eyes widened as she tried the block as Lynx lunged at her. The blade grazed her cheek. Batgirl brought up her arm and slapped the blade away.

"Just a scratch," she said, "If you wanted to kill me, you'll have to do better than that."

Her vision began to get fuzzy.

"I did do better than that," said Lynx.

"Whut diddd… you dooooooo… to me…," said Batgirl as she fell over.

Lynx picked up Batgirl's unconscious body.

* * *

Anarky was bound in a black cable, laying on the sidewalk as Red Robin stood over him. Red glanced up at Robin, who just pulled up on his bike.

"Where's the wench," said Robin.

"First of all, stop calling her 'wench.' As for where she is, I guess she's still dealing with Lynx," said Red, "I'll contact her."

Red Robin activated the communicator in his cowl, "Batgirl, come in. Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, there was still no answer.

"Do you think something happened," asked Robin, "I knew she wasn't reliable enough."

"She's been through more than you know," said Red, "It's true that I don't want her in the cowl, but if nothing, she can definitely handle herself."

"Whatever," said Robin.

Red Robin once again activated his communicator, this time calling Wendy Harris, Proxy, Oracle's assistant, "Proxy, I can't reach Batgirl; can you find her for me?"

"Sure," she replied, "give me a second… I've tracked her to a warehouse in Chinatown."

"Send me the coordinates," he said before turning to Robin, "Stay here and make sure that the cops take Anarky in."

"What," said Robin, "If the wench is in trouble, I'm helping you save her."

"Aww," said Red, "You really do care."

"No," said Robin, "I just want to rub it in her face that we had to rescue her."

Red shook his head, "Stay here and watch the villain. After he's secured by the authorities, head back to the bunker and wait for us. If I need help, I'll call you."

Robin scowled, "Right."

Red Robin turned and shot his grapple into the air and took off for Chinatown.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, I know it's been a while since I updated this story, and I am working on chapter four now. This chapter resolves Batgirl's dilemma involving Linx and another of Gotham's worst.

I apologize for the shortness. The next chapter will definitely be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any related characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Batgirl shook her head as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and found that she was bound to a chair, still in her costume. In front of the caped crusader, there stood Lynx. Behind the gang leader was the one person who continually haunted her dreams, the criminal Black Mask.

"Hi there cutie," said Mask.

Batgirl struggled against her bonds.

"Calm down," said the Mask, "I won't hurt you…, yet."

Batgirl glanced at Lynx, but all she could see behind her mask was that her lips were set in a straight line.

"I hear you know who Red Robin is," said the Mask, "He's been causing us some trouble recently. You see, I'm trying to build up a legitimate gang empire, and he's in league with that rich Wayne brat trying to destroy everything I've built with those damn Neon Knights."

When Batgirl heard Tim's name, her breath caught in her throat.

"If it weren't for the fact that Wayne's a cripple," continued Black Mask, "I'd think he was Red Robin, but you know for sure, and you're going to tell me."

"Not likely," said Batgirl.

"We'll see," said the Mask as he drew a curved bladed knife.

Batgirl's eyes widened as she flashed back to when the previous Black mask went Benihana on her when she was Spoiler. Just as Black Mask walked up to her, one of his lackeys burst through the door, "Black Mask sir, Red Robin is just came through the main door. He's tearing the other guys apart."

Black Mask scowled, "Damn it."

He turned to Lynx, "I'm getting out of here. You deal with the bird and bat brats."

He finally turned to Batgirl, "Until next time."

He turned and walked out the door in the back of the room, which led to the alley.

Batgirl glared at Lynx, "You work for Black Mask. I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."

"I'm only here because the Golden Dragons joined Black Mask in trying to destroy the Neon Knights," explained Lynx, "They made the decision while I was imprisoned, against my wishes. I still need to maintain my cover, regardless of who's in charge."

Lynx walked behind Batgirl and released her. Batgirl jumped up and assumed a fighting position as Red Robin burst through the door.

"Batgirl," he said upon seeing her, "are you okay?"

"I've been better," she responded.

He turned to Lynx, "Why did you take her?"

"Because her boss ordered her to," said Batgirl.

"I assume that you disposed of the rest of the guards," said Lynx to Red Robin.

He nodded, "Who's she talking about?"

"Very well then," she said, "There is no reason for me to stay."

Lynx turned and ran out the door. Red Robin was about to follow when Batgirl grabbed his arm, "Let her go."

"But…," he started, but she shook her head and interrupted, "I'll tell you when we get back to the bunker."

He nodded, and the duo left the building.

* * *

When Steph and Tim walked into the Batbunker, they were met by Damian, who was sitting at the computer.

"What the hell took you two so long," he snidely.

"You try fighting an entire gang of hoods by yourself," said Tim, "It's not exactly a walk in the park."

"You could have called me," he said.

"Why," said Steph, "so you could gloat that you had to rescue me?"

"Wow," said Damian, "You're smarter than what I gave you credit for."

She shot him a death glare, and he smirked. She turned back to Tim.

"I'm gonna head home," she said, "My mom gets up for work at four and it's already 3:30."

"Bye wench," said Damian, never turning from his computer, earning another glare from Steph.

"See ya tomorrow," she said before turning to leave.

"Not likely," said Tim, "Tam and I have a business meeting in Russia with Viktor Mikalek. We're leaving later today."

When she heard Tam's name, Steph clenched her fists, but only for a second. It went unnoticed by Tim, who was facing the other way, but not by Damian.

"Have fun with that," she said before she left.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

The next chapter will focus on mostly Damian.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is focused on Damian, as well as the other young Gotham City crime fighters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or an related characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, around 7:00, Damian got out of bed and made his way to the living room to, once again, do pushups while looking out over Gotham City. Alfred walked into the room behind him.

"Master Damian," he said, "A child your age should get more than three hours of sleep per night."

"I was trained by my mother to go a few days without sleep," he responded, "Besides, if my father, Grayson and Drake can do it, so can I."

He finished his pushups and proceeded to do some tai chi chuan.

"Masters Bruce, Richard, and Tim have long disregarded my advice about sleep deprivation," Alfred said.

"Then you can consider this as me disregarding your advice as well," Damian said, "When will my breakfast be ready?"

Alfred sighed before answering, "Fifteen minutes."

Damian nodded before breaking out of tai chi and performing complex kung fu moves.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Damian went down to the Bat Bunker and turned on the computer. As Damian was typing, a bright flash lit up the corner of the room as Dick Grayson, still in his cape and cowl, teleported in via the Justice League teleporter. When he saw Damian, he said, "Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be off doing normal ten-year-old things?"

"First off," Damian said, "I'm not a normal ten-year-old. As to why I'm here, I hacked into the Gotham Global Modern Bank's security cams. They got hit last night by a group of thugs. I want to evaluate my performance."

Dick walked over as he pulled down his cowl to watch the footage of Robin fighting a group of five men wearing ski masks.

_Robin surprised the group by crashing through the glass front doors on his bike. He launched into a front flip and landed on thug #1, sending him to the ground. He then rushed thug #2, who was on his left and dropped into a spin to trip him. Thug #3, who was to his right, pulled a gun, but he pulled out one of his bladed R's and hit him in the hand, causing him to drop the gun. He followed it up with an uppercut to the jaw. Thug #4 lunged at Robin with brass knuckles. He dodged, caught the man's arm and twisted it, causing the man to drop to his knee. Robin quickly karate chopped him in the back of the neck, making him fall. While doing that, Robin didn't notice thug #5 pull a knife and run towards him. By the time he turned, the thief was already less than two feet from stabbing him in the chest. Robin panicked and brought his arm down to deflect. Unfortunately, he struck the arm at the wrong angle and the knife, instead of missing, grazed the boy wonder's side. Robin sharply brought his knee up and struck the man in the stomach while simultaneously striking him in the back of the head with his elbow. Just then, Gotham City PD rushed in. Detective Bullock walked over to Robin, who was clutching his side, which was bleeding profusely._

"_You okay kid," the detective asked._

"_I'm fine," said Robin as he pushed past the cop and walked to his bike._

Dick pulled back the chair that Damian was sitting in, earning a, "What the hell, Grayson?"

"Show me your wound," he said.

Damian sneered as he lifted the side of his shirt to reveal a heavily taped up gauze pad with a red spot in the middle.

"Did you do this yourself," Dick asked.

Damian nodded sharply.

"Go over to the table," Dick said, "the gauze needs changed."

Damian stood up and grudgingly walked over to the examination table. He removed his shirt and Dick pulled off the bandaged to find and inch deep cut that was about two inches long.

"This needs stitches," Dick said, "Why the hell didn't you come back and let Alfred stitch this?"

Damian mumbled a sentence containing the words "Drake" and "the wench."

Dick sighed as he opened a sterile needle, "One of these days, your pride is going to kill you. Why weren't you wearing the Kevlar?"

"I didn't think…," he started responding.

"Exactly," Dick interrupted, "You didn't think. I know you have the skills of a master assassin and survival training, but you're not invincible. I assume you were alone because other things were keeping Tim and Steph occupied."

"Anarchy blew up a building and Batgirl got captured by Black Mask," Damian said.

Dick's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Damian cut him off, "Drake saved her."

"Okay then," said Dick, "At any rate, you will not be going on patrol tonight because of your injuries, and tomorrow, I'm dropping you off at Titans Tower before going to Paris to help Bruce out with something."

"What," Damian said in a slight fit of rage, "What the hell? I'm fine. You don't have to bench me. What if something happens and Robin is needed?"

"I think I do need to bench you due to your injury," he responded, "Besides, Batgirl, Batwoman, the Birds and whichever other members of the Network that are still active, can handle anything that comes up this weekend. Also, Tim should be back stateside by then."

"So I'm not fit to patrol in Gotham, but I can go to San Francisco to be with the dysfunctional band of misfits," Damian said before adding a sarcastic, "Hoorah."

Damian stood up and walked over to the service elevator that ran from the bunker to the penthouse.

"Now where are you going," Dick asked.

"Out," said Damian, "You know, to be a 'normal ten-year-old.'"

Dick smirked as the doors closed and Damian began his assent.

* * *

Damian was walking down the street to the St. Aden's Orphanage. As he walked up to the gate, he saw a red-haired, ten-year-old looking at him.

"You're late, Damian," the boy said, "You said that you'd be here twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, well Grayson was being a dick this morning," Damian said, "How's your day been so far, Colin?"

"I see what you did there," Colin said, "Sister Agnes is in rare form today, so I hope that your plans take us away from the orphanage."

Damian smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Damian and Colin walked across the street from the ice cream stand and sat down on a bench in the park.

"I saw the police reports the other day," Damian said, "Two convicted child molesters found tied up and unconscious with the word 'Abuse' stamped on their foreheads. Nicely done."

Colin nodded, "One of the kids at the orphanage was one of their victims."

Damian nodded, "I figured it was something like that."

"I'm kind of amazed that the original Batman is still letting me do this," he said, "I figured that he would try to stop me by now."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Damian said, "He's really busy with helping to set up Batman Inc, so he probably doesn't even know you're operating, and if he does, I'll put in a good word."

"Thanks," said Colin.

Just then, three police cruisers flew by with their sirens on. Damian and Colin looked at each other and nodded before jumping up and racing in the same directions. When they got to where the cars stopped, they ducked into an alley and changed, Damian into his Robin costume and Colin into his oversized trench coat and bowler hat before activating his venom. Robin turned to Abuse, "Stay here and wait until I find out what's going on."

Abuse nodded. Robin walked over to Detective Harvey Bullock.

"What's going on Detective," he said.

"Ridin' solo again Boy Wonder," Bullock said, "Same situation as last night, only today they got hostages."

Robin looked up and saw that it was the same bank as the previous night's heist and nodded, "That leaves out a frontal assault…"

"Look kid," he said, "Why don't you just leave this one for the cops, eh?"

Robin sneered before shooting his grapple towards a rooftop.

"When have I ever been so lucky," said Bullock under his breath.

Robin dropped back into the alley where Abuse was waiting.

"So," the gargantuan said, "What's the plan?"

"First we need to ditch the distraction," Robin answered.

Abuse looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Robin looked up at one of the fire escapes that were covered in darkness, "Falcone."

At that moment, Catgirl launched herself over the edge of the railing and landed in front of Robin.

"I thought that Batman told you to clear out of Gotham," Robin said.

"Look," she said, "Despite what you and daddy Bats thinks, I'm on your side. I'm going to help. You're outnumbered nine to two right now, and there are hostages. You're going to have to sneak in."

"And what do you gain from this," Abuse said, "I assume that you're Catwoman's sidekick and considering that she's a thief, I can only assume that you take after her."

"Look," she said, "I don't have to take this from a 'roid raged ten year old."

Abuse's eyes widened, "How did you…?"

"I've been following you for the past few days," she said, "I thought about helping you take down those pedophiles, but you did such a good job yourself."

"First of all, Batman's not my father, and Abuse has a point," said Robin, "What's your angle?"

"Those thugs in there work for Uncle Mario," she said, "And I live for the chance to make his life miserable."

"Fine," said Robin, "Here's the plan…"

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, all characters belong to DC.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Robin slid in through a window into the office area behind the tellers at Gotham Global Modern Bank. Once he was in, he made his way to were the tellers were. He saw that one of them was making their way, at gunpoint, to the vault. He looked up at one of the windows on the second story walkway of the atrium to see Catgirl sneaking in. Thanks to the hostage situation, no one noticed her. She met his eyes and nodded. She silently snuck around the walkway and hunched down to wait for the signal. Robin ducked down and slowly made his way towards the vault. By now the teller had the vault open and the gunman called over two of his associates. The three of them and the teller walked into the vault. Robin made his way to the vault door, and, after checking to see if the coast was clear, he activated his communicator and whispered, "Now."

Just then, Abuse came crashing through one of the side windows. Using the distraction, Robin and Catgirl made their moves.

Robin dashed around the corner into the vault and grabbed the teller while the criminals were distracted, before dashing back out and slamming the vault door.

Catgirl shot a grappling hook towards the chandelier and swung down and into one of the gunman, forcing him to drop the gun and release his hostage. She followed up with a kick to the man's groin.

Abuse launched himself at a gunman whose hostage was a child. After tackling the man, he pounded his fist into the man's forehead, labeling him with his name.

Catgirl threw her bola at another one of the thugs, tying him up.

After saving the teller, Robin rushed into the main lobby and delivered a flying kick to the back of one of the thieves' heads.

Abuse took down another one with a punch to the stomach.

"That's it," said the remaining thug as he grabbed a pregnant woman and pushed the gun to her head, "You three costumed freaks move an inch, and I blow this broad's brains all over the floor."

The three young vigilantes stopped their assault.

"Let her go," said Robin as he took a step.

"Uh uh," said the man as he pressed harder.

The woman screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

"Yah," shouted Detective Bullock as he turned around and came face to face with the Batman.

"What's the situation," Batman asked.

"A few minutes ago, there were nine gunmen in there with hostages," he explained, "but thanks to your boy and his friends, there's now one gunman with a gun against a pregnant woman's temple."

"Robin's in there," Batman asked.

Bullock nodded, "Yup. Him, and that Abuse guy that's been rumored to be running around, and that girl that's been running around with Catwoman."

"Damn it," said Batman, "I'm going in."

"Yeah I figured as much," said the Detective as he turned around.

He then turned back to Batman, "Good lu…"

Batman was gone.

* * *

Inside…

"On your knees," the gunman said, "All three of you. Hands where I can see 'em."

Robin saw Batman's silhouette against one of the windows. Abuse and Catgirl looked at Robin, who nodded as he put his hands up.

"Good," said the gunman, "Now I can take care of Gotham's pest problem. He leveled the gun at Robin's head.

At that moment, Batman jumped in and landed beside the crook. He grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him drop the gun and release his hostage. He then punched the man in the face, dropping him.

The cops rushed in.

"There are three more in the vault," Robin said while looking at Batman's glare, "They're still armed."

Batman walked over to the three young heroes, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

The three of them nodded as he walked back towards the vault.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Batman stood in front of Robin, Catgirl and Abuse with a glare. He started with Catgirl.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the costume and clear out of Gotham," he said.

"You're not the boss of me," she said, "Neither is Catwoman. My life, my choice, and I choose to be Catgirl."

She turned to face the ledge, "So, if you're done lecturing me…"

She jumped over the side and landed on the fire escape before disappearing down the alley.

Next he turned to Abuse, "Colin, I know you mean well, and you've been doing a good job going after low level threats, but I don't want you putting yourself into dangerous situations like that."

He then turned to Robin, "And why did you drag Abuse and Catgirl in on this? Why were you even here? I told you to sit out until you were healed more."

"He didn't drag me into it," Colin said after he turned back to normal, "It was my choice to come along."

"And Catgirl helped because the crooks were Mario Falcone's man," Robin explained.

Batman sighed and shook his head, "Fine, but I will be telling the boss about this and Abuse."

Colin lowered his head, "The other Batman is going to tell me to stop isn't he?"

"I don't know," Batman said, "But he needs to know that you're operating if for no other reason than to not attack you when he sees you."

Colin nodded.

"Now let's get you back to St. Aden's," he said as he pulled pushed a button on his belt. The Batmobile flew up alongside of the roof, "Get in."

* * *

Please review.

AN: Despite the big Reboot of the DC universe in September, I plan on continuing with this story as it is because I am fairly disappointed that Steph is being retconned and Barbara is miraculously returning as Batgirl after being paralyzed for nearly 23 years. I may have Dick go back to being Nightwing, but other than that, this story will be contained in its own universe outside of what will be the mainstream DC universe.


End file.
